


FF8 fic archive

by fragilespark



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets posted more or less in chronological order. Originally on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evolution (2004)

**Author's Note:**

> The first one in this set is an early one shot experiment regarding the power of Guardian Forces. I did some art at the time, but I can't remember if it was the art that inspired the ficlet or the other way around.

The Shumi village seemed an ideal option when the Orphanage Gang considered where they would stay to rest and recover after the War. They all felt they needed to get away from it all, except for Rinoa, who decided to stay in Timber to make sure the town's return to independence was going smoothly. She felt she was invaluable, so they readily let her go. Seifer, on the other hand, was the one who was finally reunited with the party. They all had wounds to heal, and minds to set at rest, and they felt that the best way of doing this was away from the masses. On the one hand, there were those who recognised them, but strangely enough Squall and his friends secretly wanted to avoid those who regarded them as just a gang of lousy teenagers, and had no idea who they owed their livelihood to.

Shumi Village welcomed them in its own quiet way, and the group were glad of it. They soon settled into the tranquillity of the underground sanctuary. As their strength and spirits returned, they ventured out into the snowy island landscape. Squall was happy to release Shiva every once in a while, letting her roam about in the cold weather she so enjoyed. He stopped worrying about her being in a blizzard, as she didn't even seem to register it was happening.

The friendships that had been formed in such a short time were only strengthened by their isolation. Although they had shared a childhood, there were many stories in between that occupied their talking time. There was one of the group though whose character had changed the most. Of the six friends, Seifer was the least willing to speak. Although assured many times that he was as much one of them as he ever was, it took him a long time to recover from the guilt he felt.

Laguna visited the village frequently, and as he had a permanent welcome there, he took full advantage of it. He was glad that the group, especially Squall, seemed to be happy to see him. He also took the time to get to know Seifer especially, who until now he couldn't have seen as anything more than one of the enemy.

It was now two weeks since they arrived. Squall was out with Shiva, and Selphie was visiting Trabia Garden with Irvine, so the remaining three set out for a quick monster hunt around the area. They sometimes found themselves wishing they were on the mainland as the variety and frequency of attacks were uninspiring. Quistis found that she was doing the least physical damage so she decided to keep fighting for a while longer, once they reached the village. As they walked back, the cold wind picked up suddenly so they started to pick up their pace. Zell advised Quistis to postpone her little solo adventure until another time. They were well aware how quickly the snowstorms could set in, so she agreed it was the sensible thing to do.

Seifer voiced his thoughts. "Squall's on his own, though. Is he gonna be okay?"

Zell thought, then said, "We could do a quick check with the speeder, but trouble is, we don't know where he is."

"Could we check from here to the Chocobo Forest, then turn back if it gets really ugly?"

"S'pose so." They reached the entrance. "Quisty, you stay here and let whoever know what's going on."

"We shouldn't be too long," Seifer said as he took the driving seat of the little hovercraft, and Zell held on tight behind him as they sped off. Snow started to fall heavily, making their surroundings more difficult to make out.

Zell raised his voice. "Should we risk going as far as the lake? I think Shiva goes there a lot!"

Seifer considered this but realised that with every second the blizzard was picking up in its intensity and might well get them too far from the island once they hit the deeper water. They soon got to the forest, the cold biting into them. In the thick of the forest they found some chocobos huddled together under some shrubbery, where they would be relatively safe during the storm. "We have to go back now!" Seifer shouted over the howling wind.

Meanwhile, Quistis had received a call from Selphie that they would not come back until the next day, as the weather was not much better at their end. After getting herself a hot drink, she decided to go back up to the upper shelter to see how things were going. It wasn't long before she could make out the speeder rushing up the path. As it came to a halt, it produced a shivering pair of blondes, but no Squall.

"He might be safe in a cave somewhere," Zell said. "That's my thinking."

"I think Shiva will be the one keeping him safe, being able to control the ice and cold, etc, no?"

"I hope so. As soon as the blizzard stops, we'll go straight out and look for him."

As they took the lift down, Seifer decided they should tell Laguna what was happening. They knew he would panic, but if they needed help, he would be the first to supply it. Even through the thick cloud and snow, the Shumi could perceive the sky growing darker, and made preparations to switch to night mode. This information made the trio more anxious, as they knew they could do nothing without it being near suicide. The only option, undesirable though it was, was for them to wait it out.  
Shiva, however, could not stop the avalanche that engulfed Squall, and was running out of ways to save her master.

 

After a restless night, at dawn Seifer was the first to get up. He got dressed and ran to the lift that led to the surface. Before he could ask, the Shumi above told him that there had been no sign of Squall. He was then told to have some breakfast as he would need the strength later on. Back underground, he was shortly joined by Zell, and they were both surprised to hear the lift move as the Shumi did not leave their stations when in night mode. Wide eyed, they rushed to wake Quistis, who was up and dressed in time to run and see the door open, revealing the figure inside.

Laguna stepped out, and seeing the three blondes, ran to confirm that Squall was not back. He had already sent out a search party of Esthar soldiers, trusting the weather to stay clear for now.

"Esthar conditions are nothing like they are here, but I'm sure our technology will count for something."

Laguna, although initially taken aback by the aloof, reserved behaviour of his son, had become extremely fond of him in a short space of time. Laguna had heard how he was afraid to get too close to people for fear of losing them, and now he faced the prospect of Squall himself being lost. He couldn't bear to think of the idea at all and told his young friends to join him in the search as soon as they could.

After a long day of alternate searching and resting when the weather turned bad, everyone returned to the village for the last time that night. Extremely disheartened, and sometimes giving in to bouts of desperation, the group faced another night fearing the worst. By this time, they had been joined by Irvine and Selphie, who reminded them that they would resume their search full force in the morning. A strong snowstorm reduced their hopes of finding him as soon as they got up. They took a hot drink as they were waiting in their gear all ready for the storm to subside.

As they talked nervously amongst themselves, Laguna spotted a pale figure appearing through the blizzard.

"Who's that!?"

They all glued their eyes to the approaching figure.

"Oh!" Quistis cried, "It's Shiva! She can tell us what happened!"

They were all running down the path when a realisation stopped their hearts, and their feet, for a moment. It was Squall, unbelievable though it was, but as he got closer and closer they could see Shiva was everywhere: His pale skintone, the way he held himself, but most strikingly, he was hardly wearing anything at all, and seemed completely unaffected by the weather.

They were all struck completely speechless until a divine voice broke the silence and said simply:

"We have merged."


	2. Halloween prompts (2006)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three individual prompts and a pair.

**Spider**

Seifer sat, annoyed, facing the reality of the written SeeD exam. Despite the fact that he was being supervised by only Squall, he soon realised that the brunette was very determined to stay in the role of Commander and Supervisor, and would have no rule-breaking. Seifer frowned. He really didn't want to fail any part of becoming a SeeD again. So he sighed loudly, earning himself a warning glare. Squall was enjoying this. He could tell by the way his eyebrow twitched. That, and the fact that the glare wasn't anywhere near icy enough. Damn he was taking pleasure from being the authority figure. Seifer put his mind to the task at hand and carried on with his exam.

After a while, he glanced up, and found himself on the receiving end of a sidelong glance. It wasn't directed at his face. His rival, who was supposed to be silently reading some reports while keeping an eye on him, was not supposed to be keeping an eye on his body. Seifer looked at the questions. He was trying to find the answer to one, but his mind wandered. He gave in to temptation and looked up, only to find Squall looking lower. Just as he was about to look down, he saw a tongue darting out to lick the bottom lip which was then bitten. Seifer flushed.

Squall worried at his lip, debating whether or not to interrupt his rival's exams. He had rules to follow as well, after all. As long as the spider didn't make its way to anywhere sensitive, like Seifer's face, he would not intervene. Every time he had looked at the blonde he had seemed engrossed in the exam. However, it seemed to be going further down.

Seifer saw Squall's eyes jump from his chest to under the desk and travel to his crotch. They widened slightly and just as Seifer's ego started to inflate, Squall met his eyes.

"Seifer, look down!"

He did as he was told and returned to his paper, smirking. Squall repeated the order. Look down? He frowned and looked lower... and screamed like a girl.

 

**Creepy**

Seifer had spent the day with the lingering sensation that he was being watched. It was creepy. He looked around but there seemed nothing out of place in the Garden. However, there was the issue of seeing a lot more of Squall than he was used to. He just happened to be in the same place all the time, did he? The former Sorceress Knight could feel his temper flaring. So, puberty boy was following him around, despite their post-war reconcilement.

Seifer headed for his dorm and, sure enough, a few minutes later the brunette appeared in the corridor. "Checking up on me?" Seifer snarled. Squall looked up in surprise. "Don't you fucking trust me!? All that bullshit you gave me."

"Seifer, I..." Squall was quickly approached by the taller teen, making him instinctively back up against the wall. His words failed him against the blonde's attack, and he was unable to tell him how much he was worried. As he felt himself lose consciousness, Squall hoped he would get a chance to rectify the misunderstanding. He prayed that Seifer would still be around when he woke up.

 

**Candy**

Squall and Seifer looked on, amused, as Zell stood outside their door.

"Trick or treat!" He shouted eagerly, as if it was supposed to be a surprise. He stared back at them with hyperactive eagerness.

The lovers grinned at each other. They were sharing the same thoughts. Zell wouldn't have a trick in store, he fully expected to be supplied with lots and lots of candy. It looked like he'd already consumed too much of the stuff.

"Come on, guys!?" Zell whimpered.

"Sorry, chicken, all out of sweets..."

"What!?" There it was, the petulant pout.

Squall leaned forward and added, "I don't think you'll appreciate any other 'treat' that we can offer you..."

Zell's eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth, but as soon as he saw Seifer's leer, he was off running, his face bright red.

 

**Costume**

He had spent forever trying to figure out his costume for the Halloween Ball. With his current crush... well, obsession with a certain Seifer Almasy, he didn't want to make a complete idiot of himself. He sighed. He wasn't good with social events at the best of times, let alone dressed up as some... some... what? Monster? No, that would look silly. He licked his lips thoughtfully. A frown crossed his face for the millionth time that day. He was tempted to call Selphie; after all, she had been giggling about how she had something "perfect" for him. He sighed, and decided to make the call. This was either going to be really, really bad, or a surprise touch of genius.

He walked into the hall, dressed in his tight leathers and a matching black tee. The friends of his who were already there scowled at him and started exclaiming how much they disapproved of him not dressing up. Then Selphie walked in, grinned at her Commander, and placed a set of fluffy cat ears on his head. He returned the smile, shyly. All he needed now was Seifer to rub his belly.

**Laughter**

If he didn't have a vampire fetish before, he certainly had one now. Squall couldn't help but practically drool over himself at the sight of Seifer dressed in black and... fangs. He was so fixated on the teeth that he didn't notice when his rival looked at him. Seeing that mouth form a smirk made Squall glance up, lips parted. Seifer grinned, making him turn red. That was when the tall blonde erupted into earnest laughter, which quickly turned evil as he approached the blushing teen.

"Hello, Squall..." was the simple greeting. An embarrassed mumble was the only reply. Squall felt so hot, he was already imagining those fangs grazing his neck. Seifer's proximity didn't help at all. He looked up lustfully to see the laughter had faded, and that his lustful gaze was returned.

His pulse raced.


	3. Heightened Awareness (2006)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut :) ah, those early days... (and rp-style POV switching)

Seifer pulled his lubed fingers out of Squall's entrance and looked into the nervous teen’s eyes. “Ready?”

Squall nodded and held his arms out for his rival to come within reach of them. Seifer smiled and let himself be embraced as he settled in between the similarly open legs. His heart was pounding and his mind was reeling. He was finally going to have sex with Squall Leonhart. He placed his throbbing erection against the offered opening and pushed the head in. Squall grunted, his nose crinkling with a frown.

“Does it hurt?”

“Uh, a bit. Don’t worry…”

Seifer tried to calm his eagerness and entered the rest of the way as gently as he could.

The brunette squeezed his eyes shut and endured the sharp sensation of being stretched to accommodate the intruding cock. He was filled almost painfully and his thighs were spread apart at an awkward angle. Good thing he kept in shape. Damn Seifer Almasy. At least the embarrassment of having his legs raised in the air and his exposed ass stared at was over. However, when Seifer started to pull out, he wasn’t ready for the movement. “Hang on…”

The larger man kept his breath steady as he waited for Squall to adjust. Searching the flushed face for clues, he pushed in again carefully. Squall’s breathing was irregular and his eyes were still tightly shut, but he didn’t protest. Seifer started moving slowly and he kissed his rival’s parted lips.

Squall eagerly accepted the distraction and hungrily tongued Seifer’s mouth while he got used to the strange invasion between his legs. Seifer broke the kiss and rose up to find an easier position. Squall looked up at him slightly disappointed, and saw the content expression change into one of concern. “I’m fine,” Squall smiled quickly. Even though he wasn’t at all comfortable, he didn’t think that unusual, considering his lack of any experience. At least he could rest, being on his back, and Seifer had ensured he was thoroughly prepared, so he didn’t want to worry the blonde too much.

“This position okay?”

Squall nodded. He didn’t exactly know how any other position would feel, so he smiled again and let Seifer relax and do what he thought was best. However, Squall was longing for pleasure, so he reached down and started masturbating. He released an unintentionally loud groan at the sensation.

Seifer’s eyes flew open on hearing the sound, and he looked down in surprise. His heart almost went to his throat at the sight of Squall’s cock slipping in and out of his right hand. His own hands automatically went down to take over. He gripped them to make a tunnel and stroked the neglected erection firmly. The brunette yelped but let him take control. Seifer buried himself in Squall’s hot, tight ass over and over and made his hands keep pace.

“Unnnhhh yeah…” Squall was finally into the sex and was amazed at how good it could feel. He gripped the sheets underneath him. He could feel a blush of electricity creeping up along his entire body, making his nipples perk up and sending a tingling sensation even higher still; he felt as if he was receiving the most incredible head massage. His back arched and he let out a deep guttural sound. "Oh... Seifer..."

Getting hotter on hearing his name being uttered that way, Seifer was almost lost in the sensations he was feeling. The hairs on the back of his neck had all stood up and he was being tickled by the first drops of sweat caressing his body. One slipped down his spine and he moaned at the delicious feeling.

Squall also started sweating and he brought a trembling arm up to wipe the wrist on his slightly irritated forehead. Slightly dazed, he peeked from under his lashes at the man moving above and inside him. His former adversary was like a radiant god; but human and real and all his. He watched the eyes that were closed in deep concentration, the expression on Seifer’s face one that he had never seen before. Seifer's lips and face were flushed pink, a stark contrast to the usual pallor of his skin and hair. He got the sudden urge to rake his fingers through the blonde strands and mess them up into spikes. He reached up to do just that and found himself caught in the gaze of those familiar green eyes. However even this seemed a new sight, as he could never remember seeing them so dark and dilated to that extent. Seifer shifted his body so their torsos met and the smaller man could have better access. His cock moved in a new angle of penetration which made them both purr with pleasure and Squall’s came into contact with Seifer’s stomach. Squall gasped as his nipples also rubbed against the warm body above - they were hungry for touch and he wanted his rival to play with them.

"Nnnn Seifer please..." he moaned, trying to get hold of the strong muscular arms.

"What..." The blonde’s voice was deep and husky as he tried to focus on what his beautiful lover wanted.

Squall sighed with anticipation as he dragged Seifer’s hands up along his body until they found the perky nubs. “Unnnhhh…” was all he could manage. He bit his lip as Seifer got the idea and started to tease them with his fingers. “Nnnn yeah… that… ahhh…” he opened his mouth and his head fell back as he enjoyed the fondling. Seifer’s face nuzzled at his exposed neck and he could feel the trademark grin before hot breath rose to his ear.

“Like that?”

“Ahhh…” Part of him knew that the smirk meant trouble, but he was too into the moment to care. Having his body touched all over by Seifer, both inside and outside, didn’t really leave much room for coherency. He was being fucked and it was mind-blowing. He arched into the hands that were playing with his nipples and groaned. The more experienced man was alternating different types of touch that were driving Squall crazy. He felt Seifer’s teeth nibbling his earlobe and a long, drawn-out shudder assaulted his whole body. “Ah…”

Seifer took the trembling as a very good sign that he was pleasing Squall in exactly the right way. He rubbed the stiff little peaks relentlessly, and pounded into the squirming brunette, eliciting sweet, helpless cries.

“S-Seifer!”

“Yeah?” The blonde had a massive grin on his face, knowing that Squall was struggling to decide whether the pleasure was too much for him to handle. Seifer, however, was not going to make life easy for his new lover. He was planning on giving Squall precisely what he had demanded. Besides, he was on such a buzzing ego trip from having Squall like this, legs spread out wide for him, crying out in pleasure at what he was doing. Why shouldn’t he make it last just a bit longer? He thrust more slowly, not wanting it all to end too suddenly, even though he knew it wouldn’t be long.

Meanwhile, Squall was indeed torn between screaming “More!” and “No more!” but he was having trouble uttering anything other than groans and whimpers so he gave up trying. He brought his hands to Seifer’s and risked a glance at the smug face. Shit. He was in trouble. Seifer paused his stimulation only to grab Squall’s wrists and push them up against the pillow. He put pressure on the trapped arms with one hand, while he brought the other back down to continue his torment of the younger man. Squall mewled desperately as both his nipples were toyed with roughly in turn. Everywhere that he was in contact with Seifer was slightly sore but overwhelmed with the intense pleasure. However, Seifer didn’t carry on long enough to hear his protest because the urgent need for completion had taken over.

Seifer grabbed his lover’s hips and altered the angle so that he could fuck him into the mattress without restraint. He really couldn’t stand it anymore and all thought of teasing flew out of consciousness. He grasped Squall’s engorged cock and pumped it, causing the younger man to yell. The insistent ache deep inside him was no longer wonderful but almost excruciating as he tensed up. They both approached closure as they moved against each other. Squall was gasping to take in air and nothing had existed for him until then. His whole universe was right there and he was truly lost in it, his heart thundering as he rushed towards his climax in bliss. He screamed as it finally happened for him. Seifer was nearing his own orgasm and he felt Squall's come splash against his stomach. He strained and cried out as he gave his last thrusts, freefalling over the edge. When he landed, he was surrounded by Squall, and the brunette likewise by Seifer. Their spent bodies lay entwined as they rested, shaking and panting.


	4. Letting Go/Secret Santa (2007)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two short one shots from early in the year. One emotional, one smutty. Oh, epithets.

**Letting Go**

 

The water seemed like a sheet of glass with an island perched atop it, rather than being a fluid substance through which a peak of land protruded. The air was so still and cold that there was not even a ripple to break the illusion. Squall looked back as Seifer, who was his companion on the trip, puffed out clouds of white vapour in exertion.

"Well, fuck," was all Seifer could manage. Whether it was from being out of breath, or from the view, Squall couldn't be sure.

He started to make his way down the rocky embankment towards the blue lake, with the blonde following soon afterwards. He was aware of his own silence during most of the journey to the cold Trabian lands, but he noticed Seifer had never commented on it. The previously anti-social teen did not want to revert to bottling his feelings up, but he simply did not have any words surging up within him. Squall just walked on, the clean air refreshing his lungs and his head.

They eventually reached the mirror-like water and Squall sat down close to the edge of the rocks. Seifer set down their bags and groaned as he joined his friend for a rest. The pair sat in silence for a while, admiring the beauty and relative solitude of the place.

Squall felt his eyes well up and he hung his head, letting the chocolate bangs tumble down to hide his face. He didn't know why he was crying, really. It wasn't as if someone was dying. However...

Seifer put his arms around the smaller man and hugged him close. "You ready?"

Squall nodded and awkwardly stood up. He took a deep breath and let it out. No cloud of vapour left his lips, but all that was about to change. He closed his eyes and pictured his Guardian Force, willing her to leave him, but this time not for battle. There was a struggle, but that was more from Squall's mind than from the ice goddess herself. Eventually, he felt something change within him and he gasped. Seifer's grip on him remained strong and kept him connected to physical reality, because he felt a little unstable. His body temperature was dropping and he felt the cold for the first time in years, but still he did not open his wet eyes.

"Uh... Squall?" Seifer's voice was no more than a whisper but in it was an easily detectable quiver of fear.

The brunette slowly let his blurred vision settle on a blue figure poised perfectly on the lake. He blinked quickly and took in another lungful of the crisp air, his sight clearing in seconds. The beautiful woman was almost floating in front of them, ice crystals forming at her feet and crackling through the water. She looked levelly at her former summoner as he trembled, but she knew he did not fear her, as his friend did. She had spent the last few years attached to the young fighter and she knew him well. However, there had been a price to pay for using her powers, a price that she could not control. Her presence inside the boy's mind had slowly affected his memories, and he had wanted to try to regain them if he could, even if that meant letting one of his closest allies go.

Squall couldn't help but shiver at the frosty air. His body just wasn't used to it, and his suspicions were confirmed: Shiva's element had helped regulate his body temperature all this time. He had been told that what he was doing was brave and strong, but he felt far from it as he continued shaking in Seifer's arms. He was sure that if it hadn't been for the blonde's presence he would have broken down completely. Something felt empty inside him and he hadn't had time to adjust yet. However, he still couldn't look away from the cold gaze, afraid that she would disappear completely if he did.

Seifer did all he could to support his friend, but he was nothing more than a helpless bystander as time seemed to stretch forever. He had briefly junctioned Guardian Forces in his time, but to have one so close, especially one which he had no bond with... the last time he felt a similar kind of apprehension was when in the presence of a sorceress. Squall and Shiva just stared at each other and he wondered if they were communicating, even though he didn't think that was possible. However, with all the magic around in the world, he wasn't going to rule anything out. Shiva then turned her eyes to his and watched them widen. She let an icy breeze carry her voice as she faded from view.

"Look after him."

The water rippled.

Squall cried that night, but he appreciated the comfort that another human being could bring, something that he had not fully accepted until then. Seifer swore to himself that one day, he would take Squall back to that place.

 

**Twilight**  
Secret santa for oceanicblue

 

Seifer watched Squall sleeping and assured himself that he knew the dreamer better than anyone else in the universe. Obviously he had been the brunette's first and only boyfriend, but he mused that even if anyone else had ever had the chance to get close to Squall, they would never be able to understand him in the same way. He had learnt how to observe Squall, how to be patient with him and slowly find out every part of his being. Most of all, he made sure Squall could completely be safe coming out of his shell, whether he had to be coaxed or not. He slowly rested his head on the pillow next to the mass of brown hair, stopping short of actually burying his face in it. Closing his eyes, he listened to his lover's gentle breathing. Sometimes, the younger man seemed so strong, and at other times so fragile. Like after an orgasm, Squall would cling to Seifer, and the blonde had learnt not to leave his side at those vulnerable moments. In fact, what Squall loved most was to sprawl on top of Seifer and be hugged tight by one of his big arms, while the free hand stroked his hair. Squall had never told him this, but he almost purred whenever they ended up like it. Without the post-coital cuddling he would shiver and frown and be in an inexplicable grump afterwards. Observation. Patience. Love. He ran a finger softly over the smooth chest and trailed it down.

Squall muttered and shifted his position slightly. "Seif..." he mumbled, "nnnya doin'?"

"Sorry..."

Blue eyes peeked at him in the dark and the husky voice sighed. "...not molested me enough during the day?"

Seifer grinned. "Not really. You know, seeing as you're awake..." Squall smacked his torso half-heartedly. "Hey, for your information, I was thinking about how much I love you."

"Hmmm, you think sweet talking is gonna work?" Squall didn't get a reply. Instead, his mouth was covered by Seifer's. Soon the kiss became more passionate and their tongues were playing with each other. Squall was fully awake now. His lover's muscular body pressed against his own and pinned him against the mattress as he broke the kiss.

"No, but I think dirty talking will." Squall ducked his head to the side as he felt a hot blush on his face. Seifer couldn't even see the colour of his cheeks, but that action alone told him all he needed to know. "Hmmm, admit it Squall, you like being molested. By me, of course..." Seifer licked the exposed neck and carried on exploring with his mouth. He was rewarded by a soft sigh of pleasure, which was music to him. He breathed against the brunette's ear and felt the body beneath him shudder. "What exactly shall I do to you now that I've got you?" he whispered into it, holding Squall as he squirmed, "Want me to fuck you?" He gave the ear one last lick and he knew his prey thought the onslaught was over. However, he nudged Squall's head to face the opposite way and attacked the other one, breathing into it before he spoke. "I'm gonna stretch you out and push my big cock inside you. Do you want that?" He sucked on the earlobe as he listened to his lover moan helplessly. Grazing his teeth against it as he pulled away, he resumed kissing that seductive mouth. He didn't need answers to his questions. Not coherent verbal ones anyway.

"Mmmm!" Squall's eyes shot open as he felt two fingers thrust into his previously prepared entrance. However, the way he was being restrained didn't leave him much choice but to be kissed and fingered by the gunblader in control. He tried wriggling out of both assaults but they became more insistent and he moaned again into the kiss. His breath grew short and fast against Seifer's cheek, even more so when he felt a third digit enter him and join the movement. Finally, the kiss broke and he panted hard. "Uhhh..." he tried to think of what to say but only a groan came out. Seifer had pulled his fingers out and was slicking his erection with lube.

"Just like I promised, huh?" Seifer leered as he spread the lithe legs and settled himself between them. He grunted as the head of his penis entered the heat and slowly sank the rest of the way in. Squall's breath hitched but he soon resumed his heavy panting when Seifer's slippery hand started fondling his cock. He let out a wanton moan and turned his head to the side, his hair getting more mussed than it already was.

Their twilight sex was usually more leisured than at other times, but it didn't make it any less passionate. They fucked thoroughly and ended up soaking the sheets with sweat. However, they were usually too worn out to give a shit, even Squall the meticulous neat freak of the pair, and they normally just collapsed contentedly where they were.

Squall arched his back as his erection was pumped and he hovered close to release. Seifer groaned and panted hard as his movements became more urgent and he finally shuddered into the taut body. He dizzily lost himself for a moment, but soon resumed stroking his lover's cock, albeit at a slower pace. Squall tensed and bit his lip before he climaxed with a cry. Ignoring the sticky mess and the wet sheets, Seifer wrapped his arms around Squall, and they both drifted off to a satisfied sleep.


	5. Fire (2007)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall and Seifer fight, then make up. And again with the switching POV style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence.  
> It's not meant to be an abusive relationship, but reading it back I can see that it might be interpreted that way at the start (before it turns kinky). Proceed with caution.

Squall stared into Seifer's angry face. Before he could even form an apology, the larger man slapped him. His eyes went wide, looking up to see Seifer storming off.

"Seifer!"

Seifer stopped in his tracks, but didn't look.

"I'm sorry. I was being mean and I... I'm sorry. I don't-"

Seifer was walking out the door. Squall looked at where he'd stood. "I don't want to fight like this." He ran out after the blonde, who was just about to turn the corner of the building when Squall reached him and grabbed his arm. "Hit me again if you want, but don't..." Squall had to look down. "Don't go."

Seifer turned round slowly and looked at his rival. "Hit you again? That's a fucking tempting proposition."

Squall almost scowled up at Seifer, but he wasn't gonna fight him when the other man had all good reason to be angry. "Then do it."

The impact came from the other side this time, the fist connecting with his cheekbone and sending him stumbling. Luckily, the brick wall was there for him to graze his hands on. He could feel the place where the bruise would be. He looked up at Seifer, who was staring back with an unreadable expression. He straightened himself up. Seifer just made a noise of disgust and turned away again, but Squall refused to let that happen and pulled Seifer back again.

"Hit me again."

Seifer frowned, exasperated. Squall went back a few paces and leaned back against a railing. The blonde just shook his head and walked away. "You're sick."

"...sick would be begging you to fuck me."

Green eyes blinked and looked back. Squall was holding the railing, tilting his smarting face up to the sky, eyes closed. He walked up to him and dragged him back into the house, not stopping til he pushed him onto the bed. "Are you sick, Squall?" The brunette just looked up at him in shock. "Are you?" He undid the leather pants and yanked them down to Squall's thighs. Squall wasn't aroused, he was relieved to find. He didn't know what he'd have done if he found out Squall got off from being beaten up.

Squall's heart was thundering like crazy. So, here he was, having provoked Seifer, and not having a clue on how to deal with the consequences. He had just blurted out something, half-relating to his desires, but half just to make Seifer stay. And he had stayed, and then some.

Seifer pulled Squall over on the bed, so he was face down. He couldn't stand this inactivity. He was losing his mind - he'd just pulled Squall's pants down and didn't want to be staring at the brunette's cock without having a reason to. Not that looking at his pale ass was any easier, but Hyne-dammit he wanted Squall to react. "You really are a tight-ass Squall. My cock will never fit in there."

There was one good thing to being face down, and that was that Seifer couldn't see how red Squall's face was. He'd wanted Seifer for years, that infuriating, gorgeous brute; but he'd never imagined it would be like this, both of them pissed off and testing the other's patience. "You'll never know until you try, asshole."

He didn't know whether to beat Squall up or laugh. The latter won. "It works with or without the pause." His lust wanted him to take that pale offering, and enjoy every minute. His head was vaguely concerned at what the hell Squall was thinking, wanting to get some sense out of the boy. He had to do something. He settled for giving Squall another slap, this time in a more enjoyable place.

Squall gasped and clutched the sheets. "Ah..."

"I knew you'd be kinky, Leonhart." He did it again, earning the same response. "What do you want?"

".........." Squall sighed. "I did you wrong, Seifer. I... don't mind how you take it out on me."

Seifer shook his head and restrained the urges inside of him. "So..." he said, walking around the bed, "you'd suck my cock if I asked you to?" He didn't expect Squall to look up at his crotch, lick his lips, and nod.

The truth was that Squall had fantasised about all these things. Despite the fucked-up situation, he was getting as hot as Seifer was. And Seifer didn't seem to be recoiling at the thought of doing anything sexual with him. In fact, he was doing most of the initiating. Squall didn't care right now that they were doing this for the wrong reasons. He reached out his hand and found that the bulge under the denim and zips was hardening. He brought his other hand up to undo the jeans.

The blonde sucked in his breath and instinctively moved closer. If Squall was willing, hell, why not? Everything else could be dealt with later. He was definitely excited now, and nobody was gonna stop him or tell him that this was wrong. He watched Squall crawl closer and lick his lips again.

Squall was nervous as hell. He had never done this before. As Seifer's cock was revealed from the fabric being pulled down, he was hit by a scent that made him shiver. Oh, this was wrong, this was so wrong, but he wanted to do this. Eighteen years and only a wet Rinoa kiss to show for it, and now he was gonna suck Seifer's dick. He moved his face closer and nervously licked the underside.

It was Seifer's turn to gasp. The warm, moist touch, the soft breathing around it, and Hyne, the sight of Squall's pink tongue dragging along his shaft was just better than any fantasy he'd had of the brunette. The dark eyelashes were now pressed closed as the action was repeated, but soon opened as Squall looked up again. They met Seifer's own slightly darker ones, but didn't keep the eye contact for long.

He opened his mouth and moved his lips around the head of the erection. He slid them down further, taking Seifer in, hearing a muttered curse of pleasure. Well, he must be doing something right. Encouraged by the fact he hadn't completely humiliated himself, he carefully and slowly started moving his head. He could feel the heat flushing his entire face and neck, and his hands absently clutched at the bedding more. He didn't want to make a wrong move, he didn't want to do anything that would make Seifer laugh at him now they were actually at this point.

Seifer was in heaven. His breathing was hitched at best, but gods, he'd have to kneel on the bed soon if he didn't want his balance, or his composure, to crumble. Squall's beautiful mouth was doing what he had wanted since he had first thought of Squall as an object of sexual desire. His hands went to Squall's hair and he shifted closer to the bed, sliding his knee onto it, wanting more.

Squall's eyes widened slightly, Seifer's movement pushing the length further into his mouth. He wanted to be the one setting the comfort zone for this, thank you very much. So he tried to pull away, meeting resistance from Seifer's hands. He made a muffled protest around the erection and pulled back more forcefully, grabbing seifer's hands and tugging them away, not caring how much the hair pulling hurt. He licked his slick lips and practically growled at Seifer before pulling the blonde onto the bed and pressing their lips together.

The grunt that came out of him was more of surprise than pleasure but as long as Squall wasn't pulling away to leave completely, Seifer wasn't gonna complain. He yanked his hands from Squall's grasp and placed them on the smaller body, pushing it down onto the bed as he made the kiss more forceful. There was no way he was gonna give up control.

Squall moaned into the kiss, his rival's hot, rough actions exciting him more than they should have been. But Squall, once he got going, could give as good as he got. So he nipped at Seifer's bottom lip, tugging at it with his teeth. He heard and felt the growling response as Seifer bit back, causing his already swollen lips to tingle with pain. Rough. That's how it was gonna be, so be it. He grabbed Seifer's shirt and twisted it in his hands as he kissed back fiercely.

Clothes. Who needs clothes? Seifer removed Squall's hands from his shirt before yanking it off and throwing it Hyne knows where. He was breathing harshly now, wanting Squall, wanting everything. He pulled at Squall's shirt, removing it quickly, before moving down to deal with Squall's boots. He stopped, catching sight of Squall's cock. It was hard. "My, my, Leonhart," he smirked, but having no idea what else to say, he left it at that. Squall's boots made loud thuds as they hit the floor, and the leather slid off almost too easily.

This was the first time his fully-grown body had been bared in front of another person. He stayed still and stared up at Seifer, flushed and panting slightly, his fingers curling in the bedding again, finding comfort there.

Seifer couldn't stand the way Squall's beautiful eyes were looking up at him. He didn't know what it was. Like his soul was being pierced. He didn't want to have an attack of conscience now. Squall was willing, that's all that mattered. He rolled Squall over onto his stomach again and ran a finger down his spine. The rewarding shudder boosted his ego as much as any sound of pleasure. However, he still wanted to hear Squall; wanted to hear his defences weaken little by little. He grabbed a potion and dipped his finger in it, again, sliding his finger down the smooth skin and carrying on, over Squall's entrance. The instant gasp was like a drug to Seifer. He wanted to cause that reaction over and over again. Drive him crazy and hear him make all sorts of noises. It was, of course, a huge ego boost to know he was the cause.

Squall was under no delusions about sex. He knew that Seifer would put his cock where it wasn't designed to go and that it would probably hurt. He was, however, glad to find that lube was something he didn't have to ask for. He vaguely remembered Seifer's earlier tease about being unable to fit. It made him a little insecure, and a little nervous, but he wasn't gonna go telling that to the blonde.

Two fingers. That would be a good start. Coated in potion, he pushed them in. Squall gave a soft whimper, but didn't appear to be in pain, so he moved them slightly. His hard cock was aching and he wanted to be inside Squall as quickly as possible. He pushed another in and this time Squall writhed a little, moaning. "You ready?"

".........ahuh." Squall could hear Seifer remove the last of his clothing. Feeling the shifting weight on the bed Squall parted his legs a little, burying his face against the bedding and squeezing his eyes shut. He felt the heat of Seifer's skin draw near and finally felt Seifer's hands on his buttocks, spreading them slightly, and then... "...ungh...!" Squall's eyes pressed further shut as he felt the head of Seifer's cock pushing into his ass and stretching him out. He whimpered more and tried to breathe normally, as more of the shaft went in.

"Gods... oh gods..." The muscle was tight around him. He was sliding into the warm pressure and it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. "Squall... nhhh...." He bit his lip. It was too intense to leave it in one position, so he pulled back out again. And back in.

Squall took a deep long drawn breath. It wasn't the friction that burned - the lube took care of that. However it would certainly take him a little while to get used to being stretched like this. He felt shaky hands lift his hips up a little and he moved to comply, feeling even more embarrassed than he was before. Seifer was fucking him. Wow. It was pretty uncomfortable though, especially from his body being tense. He still didn't dare move, but he couldn't help but grunt softly every time Seifer bumped against his ass.

Seifer was still biting his lip. He was way beyond the no turning back point; nothing in the universe could make him stop now. He was panting hard and thrusting like his life depended on it. He could barely think beyond "Fucking" and "Squall" - the pleasure and the relief and satisfaction were just too good, but nothing compared to what it would be when he finally came. He thrusted faster, gripping Squall tightly and groaning his name.

Clutching the sheets again, Squall braced himself. He was already sore and Seifer was doing him even harder. He could sense the determination and knew Seifer wouldn't last long. His own cock was aching, but so was the rest of him, and he was too overwhelmed by everything to risk moving. He felt weird, and as much as he had lusted after Seifer, he just wanted the sex to finish. Not that it hurt too much, but his muscles were aching and he could feel Seifer was getting close.

He was coming. Into Squall. The last, breathless thrusts and he groaned hard, slamming and shuddering into the brunette. That was good. He slowly blinked and pushed Squall back down and tiredly let his body relax, panting so quickly and trying to recover. He could do no more than to pull his softening cock out of the painfully tight space and bury his face against Squall's shoulderblade.

Squall was keenly aware of Seifer's every sound and movement; he was pretty fascinated by hearing him come. Seifer practically collapsing on him? Not so good. Squall was uncomfortably crushed against the bed by Seifer's weight, and he decided not to move, but he wasn't a body pillow and soon grumbled his discomfort, tilting slightly so that Seifer could move off. He heard an equally irritated grumble back, but Seifer complied. Squall slowly and carefully moved onto his side, curling his stiff legs a little and moving his hand to his cock for a little relief.

"Hn..." Seifer blinked through his warm, contented state to see Squall's back. He raised a pale eyebrow as he watched Squall's arm moving, the muscles in the lithe body rippling slightly under the sweaty skin. He had observed Squall many times in his life but this convinced him he could never get tired of it. Slowly, a smile graced his face as he saw Squall shift more and heard his hitched breathing and quiet moans. Seifer spooned behind the brunette and reached his hand round to help. He heard an appreciative murmur and closed his hand around Squall's, moving it in time. Who said he wasn't a considerate lover? Apart from all the girls he'd slept with, that is. Feh. He was playing a different game now. He liked this one much better.

He really didn't expect Seifer would help him, especially in his post-coital recovery, but there was no accounting for stamina. When Seifer pressed his hot and sweaty body against his back, it actually felt nice this time. The hand over his didn't feel half bad either, the extra firm pressure encouraging his pleasure a bit more. "....ah.... nnnnh...." He panted softly, every noise deafening to his ears. At least he was a tiny bit less self-conscious than he had been earlier. He was accepted. He squeezed his eyes shut and moved his and Seifer's hands faster, tiny grunts escaping him still, but growing more intense.

Seifer felt Squall's body tense more and more, until an aching, gasping moan escaped the smaller man and their hands stilled on the hot flesh. Seifer felt cold air where Squall curled more. Seifer shifted closer so he could get the warmth back, spooning even more snugly. He moved his hand away but it was grabbed back. He smirked but said nothing, even though his ego got a boost from it. That would have to be enough. So, Squall was fire and not ice after all. He wanted to be the one to stoke it from now on. Especially if it meant lots of make up sex.


	6. Short stuff (2007-9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six prompt ficlets/drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bondage, bruises, mpreg.

**Seifer’s kisses taste like green apples** (Oct 2007)

Bound and blindfolded, Squall heard and felt Seifer sit on the bed and put various things down. He could smell something. Definitely chocolate. What game was Seifer going to play this time?

"Okay. Guess what the taste is and you'll get a reward. Guess it wrong and you get a punishment."

Squall rolled his eyes under the blindfold. Seifer was so straight to the point it bordered on obvious sometimes. He nodded and felt Seifer moving. Suddenly Seifer's lips were on his - he wasn't expecting that. As the kiss deepened he soon realised that Seifer wasn't just feeding him, he was doing so with his mouth. The chocolate melted over Squall's tongue and he hummed with pleasure. He felt Seifer pull away and he licked his lips, smiling slightly. "Chocolate."

"Now, now, Squally boy. Don't get too cocky. That was an easy one."

He heard Seifer mutter something about his 'damn chocolate fetish' before again the weight on the bed shifted and he got another kiss. Squall was enjoying himself and he could bet Seifer was too. A sweet heady taste drizzled into his mouth and he moaned, a little surprised. So, it wasn't just food. Alcohol as well? Seifer better not give him too much, the kissing was already intoxicating enough. The kiss has become passionate and was reluctantly broken. "Cherry liquor." He said, a flush spreading on his face.

"Good, very good." Seifer got up and left the room, leaving Squall blinking and wondering what was happening. He soon came back, sat on the bed, and kissed Squall again.

A sharp but subtle taste was next and Squall tried to think about what it was. When Seifer pulled away, it seemed all too soon and he just sat there, lips parted, slowly licking them.

"Alright, alright, porn star. Answer?"

"Er... um..." Squall bit his lip. "...can I have another taste?" His leg was suddenly lifted up and over, twisting his body, and his ass spanked hard. He gasped. "Ahn... Seifer..."

"Punishment time."

 

**Winter** (Dec 2007)

Squall looked up. The snow was settling on his skin but he hardly felt it. He had been walking for... he did not know how long. The only thing that brought him back to conscious thought was coming across a low dark fence. He blinked at it slowly, as if registering that it was a fence took time. His feet slowed to stillness. His trembling hand reached out and brushed against the pale, soft snowflakes resting on the fence. He sank to his knees and sobbed. A life, lost. Just like the snowflake melting to nothing on his fingers.

 

**Careful** (Feb 2008)

The first time they'd had sex, Squall had gripped Seifer's arms so hard they'd left bruises.

The second time, it was worse. Squall got a bruised stomach from being bent over his desk and Seifer's ribs almost got broken from the brunette's elbow jabbing his side for him to get off after they'd finished. Seifer had to concede that Squall not being able to breathe kind of justified the harsh treatment.

So it was with a bit of wariness that they groped and kissed their way towards a third time.

 

**Guardian Forces** (Nov 2008)

These summoned beings. These Guardian Forces. They guard us, yes, but they are also dependent on our skilled protection. This almost symbiotic relationship: if we die or leave, they have no home. They wander, not to find someone to serve, but someone that will be worthy of junction. Either way, they will then have a purpose. In the days before Hyne, when their elements were those that shaped the world, they did not need us – but the destruction they could cause if they returned to that phase might easily come again. Gods and goddesses. I serve her, Shiva, my queen.

 

**Castle** (Nov 2008)

She had built perfection around her, a beautiful intricate building, majestic and ornate, powerful as it was mysterious. Monsters flocked to it, begging to guard it, but only the most useful were admitted inside. She granted them abilities to play games with the few humans that dared to step into the castle. She could see her Knight's former friends were surmounting these obstacles gradually, regaining their uses of spells and items. No matter. They were only six; she had nothing to worry about, even if they did have the Lion in their midst. She had a Lion of her own.

 

**mpreg** (Jan 2009)

Seifer stared at Squall. “You have a belly.”

Squall walked across the room with as much dignity as he could muster, his face flaring with heat. He chose to say nothing.

“You have a belly.”

The hairs on the back of Squall's neck prickled but he resisted the urge to lose his cool. He reached into the fridge and got out his pre-mixed chocolate-strawberry milkshake.

“What is that? It looks like-” Seifer stopped as Squall glared. He watched the brunette take a few gulps and sigh before licking his lips.

“Mmm, tastes perfect.”

He'd trained the blonde well.


	7. New Beginnings (2008)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Seifer is the Prince of Dollet until his father dies and he takes over. He discovers a mysterious young man in one of the guest rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left unfinished.

Seifer Almasy had spent the last two days in turmoil. He had received urgent news that his father, King of Dollet, was dead. He had returned to the castle in shock, and the ensuing days had been an absolute nightmare, not least because of the terrible loss. He hadn't been close to his father, but still, it was a great shift in life, let alone with everything that came with becoming the new king.

The funeral today had marked the end of all the most urgent public business. There was now a lull for things to adapt within the castle walls before his first public appearance, the official coronation. At this particular moment, Seifer was wandering the corridors while his things were being moved from the prince's quarters to the king's. He didn't mind. It gave him a chance to brood and just be by himself.

As he wandered, he thought he heard a few faint noises. He felt himself gradually be drawn to the quiet thuds, moving down corridor after corridor, ignoring the scurrying servants. He came to a wing that was usually empty, except when guests came. He heard it. It was definitely hitting, or knocking. Seifer believed in the magic that appeared throughout the land, but he didn't believe in ghosts, so he turned a corner, coming face to face with a door. He heard the knocking again, definitely from the direction of the door, and he stepped closer. The door rattled with the hits to it. The sudden sharp turn of the door handle startled him out of his wonderment, even though the door did not open. With a hand ready on his weapon he spoke.

"Who is behind this door?" He knocked on it and the movement behind stopped for a second, before resuming even more fervently. The person on the other side obviously wanted to get out. He pulled out his master key and put it in the door. "Stop that. I will open the door if you stop. You hear?"

Silence.

A little wary, he turned the key and pulled the door open. A figure fell at his feet, gasping. He held his sword against the person, ready to hurt if the person threatened him, but the unarmed young man looked up with pleading blue eyes and tugged at the pouch of water at Seifer's belt. The scar across the unfamiliar face mirrored his. "Wha... What in Hyne's name?" He kept his weapon steady but the young man desperately mimicked drinking out of a cup before pulling the pouch free, opening it and draining the contents with loud gulps. Again the face turned upwards, pleading, as the brunette stranger rubbed his stomach with one hand and touched his lips with the other. Seifer was getting the picture. This person, whoever he was, had been locked in, without access to food or drink... and without a voice to call for help? "How long have you been in there?"

Three fingers were held up.

"Three days?" Seifer looked at the stranger suspiciously. Nobody could survive easily without water for that long. "You've not touched a drop for that long?"

The man gestured the shape of a large jug and poured with it, his eyes watering with distress.

The image of the jug of water usually in every room to wash with appeared in Seifer's mind. "Hyne- you... you drank the washing water?" He lowered his sword. Who was this person? A thought came to him - whoever he was, he was put here under his father's orders... and then forgotten when the king died.

Sobbing softly, the stranger tugged at his trouser leg, leaning his forehead against the former prince's thigh.

"Okay, okay...I get it. I better get you a meal. Stand up." Seifer then noticed the hands clutched into the fabric. They were looking pretty battered and the fingers raw. Having never known that kind of desperate need, he could still imagine how the man must have struggled to find a way out. It probably explained his confusion too - Seifer couldn't imagine why anyone would be so bold, or so stupid, than to treat him with such familiarity. Or maybe he didn't know who he was? It was possible, if unlikely.

A little wobbly, and impertinently using Seifer for support, the stranger finally managed to stand up. Seifer started walking and he tagged along weakly.

"Hey! You there," Seifer called to a passing servant, "have you seen this man before?" She shook her head with a curtsy and carried on. The question was repeated to a few others walking by. Nobody had seen him before. Eventually Seifer got him to the prince's quarters. Partly because it felt natural to go there, not being used to using the king's quarters, and also because he didn't know the status of the stranger. He could be a noble, or a well dressed commoner, or any other kind of person. Seifer had no idea. He discounted slave, or criminal, purely because he had found him in a guest room. He racked his brains. He had not heard of any searches for missing people. However, with everything surrounding his father's death, he may have missed something. Besides, guests often stayed for indefinite periods of time, and who was to say this man had no family to miss him?

The young man slumped wearily onto the nearest chair as Seifer ordered three full meals to be served in the private dining quarters immediately. That done, he approached the chair and looked at him.

"If you can't speak, I guess finding out who you are will be a little tricky."

He raised his eyes to the blonde, barely having the energy for anything else.

Seifer noticed the chain hanging around his neck. "If you'll permit me?" He reached forward as if to pull the chain. The young man lifted his head slightly and Seifer lifted it from beneath the shirt. A gleaming silver lion was at the end of the chain. Seifer's brain worked furiously to link it to some family, anything. He came up blank. "Well, until I learn your name, I will call you Leon."

'Leon' nodded. A noise in the next room startled him slightly.

"Oh," Seifer said, wondering that Leon hadn't tried to explain his real name, "that's just the servants setting out the table."

Leon's trembling hand came up to rub his scar. The brunette was trying to be patient, but his weak physical state was obvious.

Seifer wondered at the hands again. "Maybe we should get those looked at. Wait here." He went outside and ordered for the healer Rinoa Heartilly to be summoned. In fact Rinoa was an old acquaintance, and a woman of mysterious powers, and therefore was never 'summoned' as such. However, Seifer was the kind of person who didn't like to waste time with exact meanings, especially not with servants. He returned to the room, finding Leon with his head in his hands.

The room next door was quiet. Leon was aching more with every second, wanting them to come back with food already.

Seifer paced about. At length, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." A servant came in and announced that the meals were served.

No sooner had the scent of food wafted through the door, Leon was wobbling again to his feet, almost hyperventilating.

Seifer dismissed the servant and went to Leon's side, helping him through and sitting him down. He watched the speed at which the first dish was uncovered, and how Leon lifted the whole bowl to his lips and started gulping the soup down. "Hyne, you're gonna scald yourself!"

It was hot, but not painfully so, and Leon was so desperate for any sort of nourishment that he didn't care if he did. It wasn't as if he had a voice to damage. His hands were trembling hard and he almost spilled the whole thing down himself, but he felt the blonde's hands steady his as he finished the bowl. He set it down to one side before grabbing the next plate and pulling it forwards, forking gravied meat into his mouth.

Seifer stared in wonderment. There was the behaviour of savages and poor starving peasants, and the look and dress of a gentleman. He was getting the idea that this is what it was like to be hungry, no matter one's status. Would he ever go begging on his knees for food and water? His pride dismissed it, but he recognised that maybe humans weren't so different.

Leon tapped his chest, breathing a little harshly.

Seifer remembered the warnings of his matron as he was growing up. "Yeah, that's what happens when you eat too fast. Be careful, okay?"

Leon coughed and stuck his fork in a piece of potato, looking up and grabbing the nearest goblet with the other hand. He gulped but spluttered slightly, the thick red wine splashing slightly over him.

"Oh," Seifer almost laughed, but he did feel sorry for Leon, "that other one has water." He watched the brunette switch goblets and drain the contents. Standing up, and not caring that he was practically 'serving' the stranger, he brought over another water goblet from the other setting. It was Leon's anyway - Seifer knew that when he came back hungry on some days he ate for two, so he had guessed the same for Leon. Although at this rate it was looking like the smaller man could get through his setting too.

Leon ate from the rest of the plate, the gnawing at his stomach not as painful, but he was still starving. He almost choked as a knock sounded at the door, but he carried on until the plate was clean.

"Enter."

Leon looked up, having secured his next dish. A dark haired young woman entered, about his age. He turned his attention back to his food. Seifer confirmed his guess as to who it was.

"Ah, Rinoa, thanks for coming." He went over to her and kissed her hand.

"Hello your high- majesty." They both burst out laughing.

"High Majesty? I could get used to that."

The healer scoffed and looked at Leon with interest. "Who is this?"

Seifer gestured to Leon, who had barely paused eating to look over before carrying on. "This is the reason you're here. Found him locked in a guest room. He'd been there for three days. Lucky he's still alive really..." A horrible thought came to Seifer. What if there were more people? Why didn't he think of this sooner? "I'll be back shortly," he stated, and rushed to the door, "look at his hands in the meantime." He left with the intention to order a full search of the castle and a list of all current inhabitants, whether permanent or temporary, and to make sure they all were suitably provided for. He knew many things would probably be overlooked in the upheaval of the castle, but basic human survival should really be a priority.

Rinoa smiled at the brunette and approached the bench. "May I look at your hands, sir?"

Leon was too hungry to worry about his hands. He had had a few dishes full, but there was still room for more, although his need was less desperate now. He shook his head and stood up, pulling the soup from the next setting over. He sipped it, barely giving the healer a look.

She wasn't too miffed. After all, Seifer had explained the situation. Although a word or two of politeness wouldn't have gone amiss. So instead she sat next to him and observed him, paying particular attention to his hands. It was nothing she couldn't fix, just a bit of grazed skin and bruising. She looked over his whole body, trying to see if there was anything else that might need healing. His whole posture was functional; not too concerned with sitting well, just hunched over the table as he ate. Rinoa wondered if she really should be calling him 'sir' - after all, Seifer never said who this person was - but Seifer seemed not to really know. It was irrelevant. Seifer had decided this person was worth caring for, and Rinoa, as a friend and a loyal subject, complied. She smiled when Leon turned and looked at her before he reached for the second setting's meat dish.

Seifer walked back in. The two brunettes looked up at him, but only Rinoa's gaze remained for longer than a second. "Has he even let you look?"

She shook her head, slightly amused. Seifer was a good judge of character, usually. He seemed to be proving himself right again this time. "No. But then, he is hungry."

The blonde walked over and looked at Leon, who was actually using a knife to cut the meat before eating it. "Feel better?"

Leon nodded. He even stopped and looked up, before grabbing Seifer's hand in a gesture of gratitude.

Seifer blinked down. "Oh... you're welcome." Leon let go of his hand and carried on with his meal, his actions slower. He was even sipping the wine, now that he wasn't so parched to need to gulp any liquid down.

Rinoa looked puzzled. "Doesn't he speak?"

Seifer shook his head and sat down on a comfortable chair not too far from the table. "No. Hasn't said a word. Maybe you can look at that too." He paused, pondering. "And look at his pendant. You recognise it?"

She leaned over and looked closely, ignoring Leon's slight irritation. "No."

After Seifer asking for permission, having Rinoa just close in and gawp made her seem a little rude, to Leon. He didn't really care though. He had food. Compared to his state an hour ago, he was in heaven.

Rinoa stood up and joined Seifer on a similar chair. They conversed quietly about various matters while Leon ate.

Leon was beginning to feel a little sick, both from his previous state, and now from the sudden intake of food. The fact that he ate so quickly didn't help, either. He uncovered the small dish in the middle of the table which was a dessert. Not bothering to serve a portion onto a plate, he ate a few spoonfuls of the sweet stuff directly. He leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands.

"I think he's finished." Seifer stood up and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder. "Leon?"

Leon nodded, weary again. He just wanted to curl up and sleep. He noticed Rinoa sit next to him again.

"Your hands hurt, right? May I see them?"

Slowly, he lifted his head and turned towards her, holding his hands out. He received a smile in thanks as she took them in hers and looked at them.

She looked for splinters or anything else that would need to be removed, but found none. She accessed her healing power and slowly started sending it into the flesh and skin in her hands, the skin paling to normal after a few moments. She looked up at Leon and sent the energy slowly to the rest of his body.

Seifer noted the slump in Leon's posture as she did this. He knew how relaxing and soothing being healed was, so he stayed behind him and supported him. He started thinking about where to put Leon. There was no reason why he couldn't stay here, in the prince's quarters. Seifer had moved into the king's, as was befitting, even though it felt weird. However, he had no children, and wasn't likely to have any for a while, so he saw no harm in letting someone stay here. Besides, if he came here to visit Leon it would be just like living in his own rooms again. He had no idea why he trusted this stranger, but he did. His gut instinct was that Leon meant no harm. He was one for trusting his gut instincts, even if sometimes it led him to unconventional decisions.

"You want me to see if I can do anything about his voice?"

Leon was tired. He shook his head. His eyes were drooping shut with exhaustion.

Seifer noticed this. "In the morning. A good sleep, a bath, and a good breakfast or two... he should be better by then."

Rinoa nodded. "Well. I'll be at your service then." She stood up and smiled at them both.

Seifer nodded back. "Thanks for everything."

"Oh, don't mention it, your majesty." She curtsied before mouthing 'high majesty' and grinning as she left.

Seifer grinned too and turned his attention to the almost paralytic Leon. "Hey. Come on, get up." Seeing Leon wasn't going to be getting very far, he hooked one of the young man's arms over his shoulder and pulled him up. "Don't complain about being manhandled then."

If Leon could have mumbled he would have, but instead he just let himself be a dead weight. He was processing what he had heard. He guessed that Seifer was the prince, or former prince. It didn't mean he was suddenly going to change his behaviour. Seifer may be a king, but he had shown his humanity first. And he seemed to be a laid back, informal sort of person. Maybe he would change as he fully assumed his new role, but Leon wouldn't forget his kindness.

Seifer tried to get Leon to walk with him, but it was proving difficult. He muttered as he picked up the brunette, but he wasn't really annoyed. He carried him through to the bedroom and set him down on the bed, where Leon pretty much instantly fell asleep. Checking everything was in order, he left to arrange for servants to be at the brunette's beck and... well. Just beck.


	8. Party (2008)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seifer finds it impossible to resist Squall

The thumping music hit him as he descended into the club. He steeled himself for the stares. Seeing Squall Leonhart's bare torso for the first time might be a shock to some people. Needless to say, it was out of character for him to be so exposed in public. This was a end of year costume party though, and his friends would have probably disowned him by now if he hadn't have given the barest hint that he was going to play along. So he threaded his way through the at times awestruck crowd of Garden staff and students to where he had spotted his group.

The conversation did indeed grind to a halt as one by one they caught sight of him and stared. Squall couldn't help but roll his eyes. Seriously. It wasn't such a big deal.

Eventually, Irvine piped up. "Wow. So what are you supposed to be, apart from sensationally sexy?"

Squall simply turned round and showed off his back. It had been painted with two silver wings, while a crimson tail snaked and curved its way up from under his leathers.

Seifer had been hard almost since he saw the brunette. That tail kinking cheekily at the end, though... that made him do something he assumed no responsibility for. Never mind everyone's eyes were on Squall. Never mind that someone might see that he was hard in public. He just got up, grabbed Squall's arm, and dragged him to the men's. As soon as they were in there, and miraculously the place was empty, he locked the door and stared at Squall again.

Squall looked up expectantly.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Seifer started. "What, did you think that if you turned up, half naked, people wouldn't stare? Do you have no concept of consequences? I bet 90% of the people in that club would have their way with you given half the chance! What is your outfit doing other than inviting people to touch you?"

Squall was surprised but he kept his gaze calm as he walked up to the blonde. Whatever he was about to say was cut off as he bumped into Seifer's bulge and the blonde moaned. He only meant to meet Seifer eye-to-eye, to show he wasn't intimidated, but by pressing up to him there was no way he could miss it. He looked down just to confirm it before flicking his eyes back up to Seifer's. "You're hard."

"Yes, and it's your fucking fault."

"Dirty mouth..." Squall murmured. He sank down to his knees and started unfastening Seifer's jeans.

_Ohgoodgodsheisnot... ohmygodohmyfuckinggods..._ Seifer's breath was caught short and he stared down wide eyed in disbelief.

Squall pulled down Seifer's underwear and placed his lips over Seifer's erection.

"Oh Hyne!!" Seifer cried, before grunting and coming hard.

Squall certainly hadn't been prepared to deal with that quite yet. His eyes widened and he pulled away, his mouth already coated in come. As he felt the warm squirts on his face he turned away and shielded himself with his hand, feeling the fluid drip down his arm. When Seifer slumped back against the door Squall covered his mouth with his other hand and stumbled his way to a stall, spitting into the toilet.

"S..sorry..." Seifer mumbled weakly.

Squall coughed a little and started to wipe himself with toilet tissue. When he'd got all he could, he flushed and walked back out to a washbasin, hearing Seifer repeat his apology. "It's okay... it's okay," he said, washing his hands and checking himself in the mirror, "it's really okay Seifer." He cupped some water and rinsed his mouth out, before wiping his lips and going to Seifer's side.

Seifer had known he had no chance as soon as he'd felt Squall's lips on his cock. How many times he had fantasised it he couldn't count. He couldn't have stopped himself coming if he'd tried. Way to give a good first impression...

Squall went to get some more tissue before kneeling down and gently cleaning what he could. He eased Seifer up onto his knees and carefully pulled his pants back up.

They were startled by someone trying the door. "...? It's shut." The person knocked. "Hey, is anyone in there? I gotta go!" They helped each other up before kissing hungrily.

"Don't say anything." Squall said. He took a deep breath before unlocking the door and walking out, dignified, glaring slightly at the person. "Sorry." He knew Seifer was following right behind him. He felt a touch on his naked back and looked over his shoulder. A flushed Seifer indicated towards the bar.

Seifer didn't want to face the gang just yet. Plus he really, really needed a drink. He would buy one for Squall, too. His fuzzy mind was already making plans. He had some making up to do... and he was determined Squall would enjoy it.


	9. Discord (2009)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall and Seifer are fighting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic depictions of violence.
> 
> Left unfinished.

Squall hissed at the sting of a new cut, immediately berating his own carelessness rather than blaming Seifer. Alhough it didn't stop him from swinging Lionheart towards the blonde in order to return the favour. After a few parries he glanced down to check if the wound was as deep as it was painful, but decided in that split-second that it was not serious. He continued his attack and defence - Seifer wasn't holding back. Everything about the blonde's fighting style was as cocky and teasing as ever, and it was really pissing Squall off. Seifer had the nerve to kick Squall off balance and Squall backhanded Seifer's cheek with his bloody hand, stark red splattering onto pale skin and hair.

Squall felt a hand smack against his head and in the next instant, the even more acute pain of his hair being tugged as he found himself heading towards the ground.

Seifer pushed his prone rival with his foot to appease the urge to kick him while he was down. Even enraged, he had limits, although Squall was pushing him pretty fucking close. He blinked several times to try to get the blood out of his left eye, knowing better than to wipe it with his dirty glove. Squall stumbled upright and Seifer lunged towards him, Hyperion arcing forward to meet its rival blade. The impact shuddered through them both and he saw Squall shake his red-soaked hand.

"Do you mind? Heal your fucking self. I don't need you spearing me through because of your slippery hand, idiot."

"Fuck off, Almasy." Squall said, smearing a potion on his forearm and rubbing his hand up his jeans.

"Never. Deal with it." Seifer was already on the attack again, disarming Squall after a few minutes. "Game over, Squall." He strode off with both the gunblades, sure that if he stayed he'd want to let off more steam and that wouldn't be good for the brunette.

Squall sighed and rested back against the sand, knowing he needed to improve a huge amount. Seifer was so damn relentless when he got into this mood, and Squall wasn't sure if it was a good thing, especially as it took the blonde a good few days to get over it. He sat up and looked down at his arm. The wound was nothing dangerous, even though it would leave a thin scar.

"Seifer's the one who's gonna end up spearing me through" Squall muttered, getting to his feet. He didn't know why the blonde was so unconcerned about drawing blood but he knew confronting him about it would only lead to taunts about him not being man enough to deal with it. Trudging back towards the house, he kept his gaze to the ground, not wanting to give Seifer the satisfaction of knowing he was thinking about him by looking for his face at the window. That is if he was watching in the first place.

 

The way Seifer was treating him was threatening to make his self-esteem plummet. Squall could feel it. Sharing a house with the blonde had seemed a good idea but when the atmosphere turned sour there was nowhere to hide from it. He felt like prey, cautiously moving around and going about his own business quietly so as not to disturb the beast.

"What the fuck are you creeping around for? Do I look asleep?"

"No, you don't." Squall was beginning to get angry himself. It was going too far. "You got a problem with me being quiet?"

Seifer turned from his position on the couch to look at Squall. "You're starting to be a problem whatever you do."

Squall walked with purpose to the couch. "Well... So what are you going to do about it?" He was fighting the urge to insult Seifer back.

"Why does it have to be me? Do your own fucking homework."

"Stop being an asshole."

"Don't wanna."

Squall gripped the back of the couch to stop himself from hitting Seifer upside the head. He pried his fingers off and walked to the kitchen, wanting to count to a hundred. He didn't even get to ten, his mind full of insecurities and questions and angry outbursts. What was Seifer trying to do, make him snap? If he did, would it prove some point? If he didn't, how long would it go on for? He didn't know how much more he could take. Showing his vulnerability to the other man was an option, but Squall was too scared of having his feelings trampled to a pulp on their first outing. He made some sandwiches, hoping that if he kept a low profile then Seifer would be back to his normal self again more quickly. Although he couldn't remember him being this mean before.

Hiding in the kitchen and eating his lunch, he was relieved to hear Seifer make his way upstairs. Squall washed up his plate and walked into the living room, looking around. Usually they would do something together, but without Seifer as a companion he had no idea what to do. He just wanted to make things better. A noise near the front door caught his attention, and as he neared it he saw a couple of letters come through. Picking them up, he recognised one as being a utility bill and the other was simly addressed to Seifer in type. As he was trying to work out how to get the post to Seifer without being snapped at, he heard the blonde's voice from the railing.

"Give that to me, now."


	10. Masks/Autumn (2009)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two short ficlets.

Masks

Squall categorised people not by who they were, but by what kind of person he was around them.

There was the stoic, cold Squall. Who he was to everybody on first impressions - and some people never got further than that. He didn't mind, they left him alone most of the time.

Then there was long suffering Squall, the one who put up with his friends, who was always just one conversation away from being who they wanted him to be, if they could just convince him to adopt a more happy-go-lucky attitude. The Squall who would play a calculated game just to make them think he was normal like them, but who didn't really have a clue about social chit chat. They would talk about how much he had 'improved' and he would get an odd, uncomfortable feeling in his belly and go somewhere where he wouldn't feel so alienated.

Rinoa had a Squall all to herself, the one he disliked the most. Not wanting to encourage her, he had to be colder than he really wanted to be. He didn't want to give her hope for a relationship that would never happen. This Squall was the fakest. He actually liked Rinoa but not in the way she wanted, and he didn't think she would understand, so he shut down around her.

Around Ellone and Laguna he had a confused vulnerability which only family could provoke; he acted with a hesitant warmth towards them, which they seemed delighted with, so he never tried for more. He wanted to know what a real family was like. Maybe one day. Or maybe he already had it.

All these subtle versions of him shared some common traits. Only one person got to see who he really was.

When Seifer was around it was as if he was a source of energy that recharged Squall's body and mind. Suddenly the world around him was made of more vivid colours and details. He could gaze for hours at the green eyes, the blonde hair, the sky beyond. He became aware not only of Seifer's presence but his own, the weight of his limbs, the muscles inside. He would notice his own breathing and sometimes make it match Seifer's as he slept. Pressing his face against the blonde's neck, he would try to come up with scents that he could compare it to, spending lazy mornings going through lists in his mind of spices, trees, locations, until Seifer told him to stop sniffing him or he would have to spank him. Squall would laugh. He would smile and laugh until his face hurt. Nobody could possibly be as funny or provocative to Squall as Seifer, ever. Nobody could make him feel a rush of emotion or sensation; pleasure, joy, concern, irritation. Even in love they had quarrels - Squall would suddenly find he had opinions - only Seifer could make him care, make him fight with all his heart. When they made up he would realise that they weren't that different after all, and that their love was stronger and more important than whatever they were fighting about. The concepts that seemed so insignificant and boring when talked about by others - companionship, affection, loyalty - when he lived them with Seifer they were the only things that mattered.

When he was with Seifer, Squall thought that maybe, one day, he could grow to like himself. Then he wouldn't need all those masks.

Autumn

There was a definite chill in the air. The seasons had turned for good and it was useless to keep pretending it was summer. Squall looked at his surroundings with a renewed attention. He had noticed the changing colours of the leaves, but only now saw them carpet the ground in the last flash of warm colour before spring. Crossing the road, he stepped on the pale smears of car-crushed conkers and made his way towards the park. Hyne only knew why Seifer had left it until now to suggest meeting up outdoors rather than in the comfort of a coffee lounge. Pulling his gloves from his pocket and tugging them on, he looked around for the blonde. When Squall realised he wasn't in the immediate vicinity, he stopped searching as urgently and waited in a prominent place. He watched his cold breath melt into the air and his thoughts drifted to Shiva, who he had stopped junctioning after the war. Although he registered the footsteps, Squall still jumped when a hand waved in front of his face. He grabbed it but tried not to look at all peeved. Or happy.

"Is that how you plan on saying hello?"

"No, this is."

The kiss was brief but no less public, and Squall turned his face away.

"You look cute all wrapped up."

"I didn't come out here to look cute for you."

"You're doing a hell of a good job. Come on, there's somewhere I wanna take you."

Squall followed Seifer's lead, ignoring the offered arm.

"You know, we're going to do this stuff eventually so why not start now?"

"Because I don't plan on letting people see it, ever."

Seifer stopped walking and looked at Squall. "You say it so decidedly."

Squall met his gaze. "Any reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because it makes me wonder how serious you are about us."

"...Very."

Seifer carried on and Squall followed, hoping the answer was enough. They walked beside the remains of a wall which seemed to fit the scenery more at this time of the year than any other. Seifer led the brunette through an archway in the ruin and faced him. 

"Pretend these walls are real."

"Is this what you were planning? We look like idiots."

"Humour me Squall. I feel as if I'm going out with two different people."

"People are going to stare."

Seifer glanced. "There's no-one around."

"We're exposed all the same!"

Seifer traced the archway with his gaze and put his hands in his pockets.

Squall tried to start a few sentences without success, before saying, "You don't ignore me when we're alone." The blonde looked at him and moved closer, lifting his hand to touch Squall's hair. Squall moved away.

"Pick one."

Squall looked at the floor. For a while they stood in silence. The breeze encouraged a seemingly endless supply of falling leaves, the scent of decay noticeable but not unpleasant. Squall felt one land in his hair and when Seifer moved to take it out he didn't resist. He looked up, not sure if Seifer would try and kiss him again, not sure what he would do if he did. The blonde just brushed his cheek and smiled. "Let's get some hot chocolate down you."


	11. Ficlets & prompts (2009/10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven short pieces.

"I miss you." Squall said into the phone, playing with the cord. Seifer had wanted a cordless handset but Squall refused as it wouldn't work in case of a power cut.

"That's not like you."

"It is like me. I just never normally let you know."

"So you're feeling talkative?"

"Unless long distance mind-reading is your thing."

He heard a chuckle. "Not really. So what do you have to say, gorgeous?"

Squall tried not to let that panic him. Seifer had put him on the spot and now he was self-conscious again, but he was determined to beat it. His mind went blank for a second while he tried to remember the things he had wanted to say. "I.. um... I'm looking forward to your birthday."

"Oh? What have you got me?"

"...It's a surprise." Seifer didn't need to know the recent days of anguish as Squall had tried to work out how to make Seifer's birthday extra special now that they were together.

"You sound unsure."

"...I'm not."

"Okay... backing off from this one."

"Good." Squall didn't want Seifer to think he was snapping at him, so he added, "I really miss you, you know."

He could hear Seifer's smile when he replied. "I miss you too." That idiot. While Squall was trying to figure out what to say next, he carried on. "Tell me what you miss most."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Not your need for ego-stroking, that's for sure."

"What about-"

"No!" Squall cut in, "I know what you're going to say!"

Seifer just laughed and Squall blushed, biting a fingernail. At his silence, Seifer continued. "I promise I'll behave. I really want to hear it."

Squall closed his eyes. Seifer could be the most amazing lover when he wanted to be, and not just during sex. He hoped that his honesty would appeal to his better nature and not encourage his perverted side. "I want... to kiss you."

Seifer stayed silent.

"And then," Squall sighed, "do it again." He bit his lip, thinking about it.

Seifer's voice was a murmur. "That sounds... I wanna see you now, dammit."

"I know. Me too." He played with the cord again. He didn't even need to look up at the calendar. Six days to go.

They were both quiet for a while, until Seifer spoke. "You know what I'd like?"

"What?"

The smile was back. "Call me again tomorrow. And every day until I get back."

Squall couldn't help but smile in return. "Okay."

 

**Scandal**

Squall is a walking scandal. Okay, you may not think it from his impeccable record and tight-laced manner but the boy is sex on legs. The ass. The eyes. The lips. Most of all, the voice. Whether it's issuing commands or murmuring my name, it sends shivers down my spine and makes people stop to listen.

Most of all, it's the wicked smile he gives when he knows he's turning me on. I'd love to put the comms on when we fuck in the office so they hear what he sounds like when he moans. But they won't. He's mine.

 

**Caught**

“What are you doing?” Seifer had caught Squall taking down the tinsel he had hung above the doorway. 

Squall blushed. “Just… tidying it.”

Seifer raised an eyebrow. “What, my decorating skills aren’t good enough? I’d like to see how you do it then.” He watched as Squall held up the piece and folded it in half, pinning it up by the middle to the exact centre of the doorway. He then pinned up the ends in a perfectly symmetrical fashion.

Seifer went up to him and hugged him from behind before nibbling the brunette’s ear. “Don’t you ever change, Squall.”

 

**Gossip**

The gossip was that Squall had posed for Boy Next Door. Nobody knew where the rumour came from, but the fact that it existed convinced everyone that it was true. After all, there were so many people involved in making a magazine, and nobody had refuted it, so it was appearing more likely by the day.

As the issue date approached, Squall had enough of all the looks and whispering at Garden and paced the bridge, fuming. “I’ll give them two weeks’ holiday at this rate.”

Selphie looked up from her laptop. “They’re sure gonna need it after these pictures.”

 

**Uniform**

Looking for something else, Squall came across his old SeeD Commander uniform. It was the only thing he had left that connected him to Garden, apart from history. He wondered if it would still fit him. He had been young, just a teen then. Squall got up and changed into it. A few months ago he wouldn't have been able to wear it comfortably - he had become too sedentary since leaving - but recently he had been training hard to keep his body in good condition. As a result it was tight on him, but only because he now had a man's body. He looked in the mirror and decided it suited him better now. If he was Commander now it would be more credible - his strength was visible through the fabric, even standing still. However, it was probably not good for an active Commander. The uniform was more for posing than anything. Squall had left behind the tight, tough outfits of adolescence and now preferred only the softest leather for maximum freedom of movement.

Squall heard Seifer's voice. "You found it?" He turned as the blonde entered the room and saw the way his expression changed. "Holy fuck, Commander."

Squall smirked. He was going to have to make the most of this.

**Ride**

Being ridden by Squall Leonhart is an incredible experience. I'm not going to tell you that he's flushed and arching and all that - at least not yet. But he is looking at me with dilated pupils, even though his expression sometimes flits between pleasure and discomfort as he rocks and lifts his hips, moving to a rhythm dictated by his body. The raw need that drives him catches me by surprise every time. It's the same burning force that I see on the battlefield when he decides the big cat is going to stop playing and go in for the kill. He keeps it guarded beneath the cool exterior and I get a hell of a kick out of being the one who can melt him right down to the core of who he is. Everything secret, everything dark, everything hot - it's mine.

 

**Waiting**

Squall didn't feel right without Seifer there. The house was a silent and lonely place. He had no idea why Seifer went but he had to trust him. Squall had racked his brains, there was no birthday or special occasion that Seifer could be off buying a present for. He had to assume it was something good since Seifer had taken such care to reassure him. He must have looked terrified. He was terrified at the thought of Seifer leaving, especially if he didn't know the reason and couldn't do anything about it. So he paced. He distracted himself. He sulked.

At length the feeling of abandonment grew stronger, making his heart ache. He knew Seifer knew how he felt. He wouldn't scare him on purpose. So Squall had the extra worry that something had happened to him. They had such a happy home life that they didn't really need to go out much. He was tempted to phone Seifer but knew that was completely desperate and unnecessary. Still, it nagged him.

Then it started. Once he looked out of the window there was no stopping him going back. Then there was the opening the door and looking out. Then came putting his coat on and going outside to look up the road. Nothing. He knew what would happen. He'd end up crying and just then Seifer would walk in and think he was completey mad. It was probably a sign of weakness but he'd prefer Seifer to think he was crazy. At least that could be masked as an occasional character quirk.

Anger replaced the worry, the frustration giving him the energy to grab his gunblade and start training in the front garden.

That was how Seifer found him. "Hey sexy."

Squall looked up through his mussed hair, panting. He looked his lover up and down. He wasn't carrying anything. He didn't look any different. "Wha-" Seifer lifted his shirt. There above his left hip, was a tattoo of Griever.

Squall went to him, got to his knees, and kissed it. He heard Seifer laugh and knew some perverted comment was going to come out.

"I love you, Squall."


End file.
